Beauty on the Pyre
by Cannonballninja
Summary: An Arc-en-Ciel story: StrikerS ends but time doesn't stop, and the universe proves bigger than ever before. War and intrigue set the stage and actors before new and old tell their tales.
1. Chapter 1: Riding on the Winds of Change

**Beauty on the Pyre  
**_An Arc-en-Ciel story_

**Chapter One  
**_Riding on the Winds of Change_

There was something unsettling about this woman. The way she simply sighed and stared; gazing out the great glass window into the starlit sky. Of course, her circumstances were far from enviable…but that didn't mean she had to be a bitch about it. "More wine?" Erika offered with a cheerful smile – as best as she could manage. She was torn, really, between hating the Erika von Cale she knew for being reduced to mollycoddling their _honoured guest _and relishing the challenge of finding out what made her tick. Erika bit on her thumb, wide eyed in anticipation of such a simple answer. The pause was insufferably pregnant.

"No…thanks." She spoke! Erika's eye twitched ever so slightly. For once, the Inquisitor had met her apparent match. With practiced habit, she brushed her dusty blonde hair out of her eyes and made to relax. It was…well, it was hard. You could almost feel the power coursing from her – backed up by a confidence that simply oozed from every pore in her body. Even here, effectively a prisoner like this woman was, and surrounded by the most impressive security features known to the Emperor she remained undaunted.

To tell the honest truth, Erika did not feel entirely safe. Years of instinct were screaming at her to run or fight or something! Anything but sit here and sip expensive drinks (though, Erika mused, the red was particularly fine). She licked her lips and poured herself another glass, raising it to her mouth. Fate Testarossa…what a unique, talented, arrogant, prideful little minx she was. Erika smiled to herself. She hated her. But she had a job to do, and she was damn well going to do it.

Erika narrowed her bright blue eyes, sharp and angled features tensing imperceptibly. Wolfish was the word you'd use to describe her. A breeze from the wall vents wafted through the room and clawed at the edges of her hair; her bangs brushes against her shoulders, her fringe dancing shadows across her eyes. Fate turned and eyed her minder. The Ace stood and stretched; Erika bit down on her lip and forced her body to stay seated.

A second passed before the Inquisitor felt she could speak again. "So…" she started slowly "…look, I know this must be awkward but you should try to relax a little. Is there anything I can get you?" Erika leant back into the chair and extended her hands; offering hospitality if nothing else. The mage seemed to consider the offer and Erika couldn't help but draw breath in anticipation.

"A ticket home would be nice."

Erika nodded slowly. "Ah…well. When the war is over?" She made for a disarming shrug and smiled sheepishly on purpose. Fate turned towards the window again and folded her arms. In her mind, Erika felt the ice she was standing on crack beneath her feet.

The Inquisitor followed Fate's gaze and decided to keep pushing. Rumour had it she was one of the best users of 'magic' the TSAB had: a mage par excellence. Even with her device in the vault it would be- "You know…" Fate cut Erika's train of thought short "…I haven't see anything remotely special since I go here. How do you do it?" She was rather taken aback.

"Hm?"

The mage swept a gesture across the room. "Just…everything. How do you keep going, and how has Varista managed to gain so much support in the middle of a war?" Erika tilted her head; she looked perplexed in a cute way. A flash of red splashed through the window and across Fate's face, warning lights in the distance as a rumble singled the arrival of ship in the bustling starport.

"Sheer bloody mindedness-"  
"Yes, you're all very stubborn"  
"-and I suppose we're the lesser of two evils, really"

Fate glanced back. It looked like that last comment had been something of a surprise. "Pardon?" Her tone was colder than before. Erika focused herself on Fate and answered carefully, making her message very clear.

"Well…call me biased, but I'd like to think we're the good guys."

The words hung in the air like the smell of so much rotting meat. Erika picked some papers off the table in front of her, straightened them and stood...yes, it suddenly felt like staying seated was a bad idea. Fate glanced at the ground and nodded. "I can see your point." Erika lowered the papers to her side and pushed the chair in.

"I'm sensing a 'but' there…?"  
"You'll forgive me if being what amounts to a prisoner colours my view somewhat."  
"It could be worse – at least the food's nice and you've got a good room."  
"It could be better…"  
"…True."  
"I'm sorry about this. I'm just…_frustrated!_"

Erika stepped over and put a hand on Fate's shoulder. She sighed. "Don't worry too much about it. I mean, really, I don't think anyone would blame you with things as they are." The Inquisitor let her eyes drift over her prisoner's hair. She looked up and down at it. For a moment, there was a twinge of jealousy and admiration shivered down her spine. She touched it and ran a gentle finger down it for a second. "…you have very pretty hair." And then the ice broke and Erika received a face full of elbow.

Papers scattered to the ground as Erika lurched back; her hand closing around the grip of the pistol at her side. She drew and Fate almost vanished. Nearly…as Erika's mechanical eyes tracked Fate's path and every enhanced fibre of her being spun around to meet the mage face to face she nearly made it. But not quite. Her arm was slammed down, a blast echoed in the small room as her gun melted a neat hole in the floor, and Erika felt herself wince as the last thing she saw clearly was a fist. The Inquisitor's face ricocheted gracefully off the table as her body flipped head over heels into the far wall. There was a rather sickening crunch and a concerned, if hesitant, voice cut in over an invisible intercom.

"…Lady Cale?"

A hand rose unsteadily into the air. The intercom went silent as Erika put her palm on the wall and clawed to her knees. She stood, slowly, leaving bloody fingerprints on the stark, unforgiving surface. She dabbed at her nose carefully before rubbing her jaw. "Ahhh…was that_ really_ necessary?" Fate kissed her knuckles and shook her head.

"No, but it made me feel a bit better."

Erika dusted off her uniform; watching Fate take her seat at the now dented table. The Inquisitor fished in her pockets and pulled out a kerchief as Fate moved to speak again. There was short silence as Erika cleaned herself up before a shuffle as Fate put her arms across the table and frowned in thought.

"You can't use magic can you?"  
"Not naturally, no. None of us can."  
"…I didn't think so."

The Inquisitor glanced back and the door opened. "Indeed. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to call it a day here. My face may need some fixing." Fate covered a small smirk and coughed.

"Of course."

The door closed behind Erika with an electric clank. She slumped, heavily, against the opposite wall. Eyes closed, the Inquisitor took a moment to rub the bridge of her nose and ensure nothing was too broken. Footsteps? "…Erika? That was harsh in there. You look like you got hit with a freight train." He was a handsome guy; tall, dark haired with pretty green eyes. She felt her heart flutter for a moment. Jonas spoke again. "No, don't look at me with those eyes – we decided it wouldn't work, remember? Now keep your head straight or I'll touch something you don't want me too." Erika glanced away and pouted as the resident doctor let his expert touch check things out. "You're fine, girl. Nothing worse than a lovely bruise will come out of the smack you took." He backed off and wiped his hands down the front of his lab coat.

"Tch…doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Still, good to hear it isn't serious."  
"Yeah well, anyway…"  
Jonas turned to go, but Erika grabbed his hand. "…Jonas?"  
He turned back. "Look…no, Eri-" She kissed him, Just slightly on the lips, before stepping back. Jonas sighed.  
"I…I'm sorr-" Erika winced as he tapped her nose.  
"You should be. We…we tried. I can't be that sort of person."

She bit her lip slightly. "I know, Jon…I know." They both straightened up at the sound of armoured boots. Jonas stepped behind Erika as she moved to speak with the lead soldier. "Ah, lieutenant." He snapped to attention and gave a nod to Erika and Jonas.

"Lady Cale, Doctor Kraven. Just here to escort Miss Testarossa back to her room as usual. A shame to see what happened in there this time."  
Erika waved him off. "It's quite alright, lieutenant."  
The soldier saluted again. "As you say, ma'am. Good to see you again, Doctor."  
"Good to see you too, James."

With a second electric clank and the trio of soldiers disappeared through the door. "Anyway…" Jonas scratched the back of his head. "…I'd best be off. I'll see you later." They waved and he left.

Erika folded her arms and leant against the wall with a sigh. She paused to think. [iWell…that was awkward.[/i The Inquisitor stretched and started to make her way down the white washed corridor; all polished white walls and silver mirrored floors. Looking down she caught her reflection walking beside; just through the looking glass. People saluted as she passed them, a pair of technicians was working on one of the camera eyes built into the ceiling, and the regiment's banners ruffled quietly alongside their Imperial counterparts – all blues and blacks and golds. Erika turned down a side passageway and reached her room – the door beeping at her approach, sliding open to let her step through the threshold. She collapsed at her desk; commanding the door to close with a wave of her hand. The light faded as it slid shut, a retreating sliver – the room was left cast in darkness.

The desk lit up, bathing her face in a ghostly paleness as she connected to the humming machine. Data streamed across her HUD; she glanced left at a window only she could see and reached across the desk. Fingers ready to begin. Days ended with reports that needed to be written. Could she get away with a short one this time? Erika's eyes glanced over to her single bed. Yeah…a short one. Just this once. And, with that, the Inquisitor began to type…


	2. First Intermission: A Report Submitted

**First Intermission  
**_A report submitted…_

Encryption: D  
As received by: SLC Main-Core "Messano Military Spaceport"  
From: Lady Erika von Cale, Inquisitor of the Sixth Circle on special detachment aboard the ISS Grandhammer  
Subject: Performance Report  
Distribution:  
- Lord Voska von Cale, Inquisitor of the Second Circle _personal terminal  
_- Messano Military Spaceport _priority orders to route to __Varista__ Central Command  
_- ISS Grandhammer _storage archiving  
_Date: 6.74 days after capture  
Key phrases: Fate Testarossa, captured mage, doing well

//Text of Message\\

Milords and ladies, I hope this message reaches you in good standing. I am finding accommodation on the Grandhammer to be most acceptable and it never ceases to amaze me how our loyal soldiers remain so at ease and friendly despite their utmost discipline. Surprisingly, life goes well on the frontier. Our ship has yet to see any action even this close to enemy territory. As we are currently docked at Messano for unavoidable maintenance, I had the pleasure of absorbing the atmosphere and speaking to several vassals living in the capital. It is so peaceful here! You would not believe there is a war on.

Of course, lacking recent reports from our frontline, I can only assume all is going to plan and the reason for the lack of enemy activity in this sector is because they are incapable of mounting an effective counterattack. Glory to Varista. Also, if any of you happen to have the pleasure of passing through Messano, I implore you to try the chocolat a couvert des fraises. They are most excellent.

Of slightly more import though, our resident bureau investigator also does well and appears to be in better spirits than the days previous. While this makes Testarossa far better company, my concerns are rising in equal measure. She has still not attempted escape. Previously, I had believed our security measures were adequate, however she demonstrated considerable power and skill today (at my expense but I digress) even without her device. As I said previously, the Grandhammer is planeside and so there has been ample opportunity for her to try. With only a passing knowledge of Midchildan magic, I do not know the workings of their transfer ability (ref. 68774) but believe she could have easily employed it.

I suspect Morpheus is involved, but I have no proof and I am unwilling to test it further. We all know its limits and I believe Testarossa is more than capable of destroying this ship should she set her mind to it. If you order me, I shall continue but I must raise serious objection to something so reckless. When all other avenues are exhausted, I will inform you and then – and only then – will I consider attempting to break Morpheus' hold an acceptable idea.

Anyway, our repairs will be completed within the day. Hopefully I'll learn something important enough to send soon, but in the meantime can someone see about relaying how things are going out here? It's awfully frustrating to not know what's going on after all. Love you all lots, and I hope to see you soon. Tata for now!

Signed,  
**_Erika von Cale_**


End file.
